


Five Times Stiles Asked Something Stupid & One Derek Actually Answered

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles has a habit of asking Derek strange questions.





	Five Times Stiles Asked Something Stupid & One Derek Actually Answered

Derek woke up to someone knocking on his forehead like it was a door. He opened his eyes and frowned. “What do you want?” He asked as he rolled onto his side and covered his head with a pillow.

“I need to ask you something,” Stiles said. “Have you ever eaten a rabbit?”

“For Christ’s sake,” Derek groaned. “Go to sleep, Stiles.”

 

Derek paused as he held his coffee mug against his lips. He looked at Stiles from over his cup and glared. “What?”

“Do you hibernate?” Stiles said again, waving his hands towards his laptop screen. “Like real wolves. When it gets colder do you bundle up under a blanket and binge on comfort food?”

“You’ve taken too much adderall again, haven’t you?”

 

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and held him close, letting the other man rest his head against his shoulder. These quiet moments were some of his favourite. They reminded him that Stiles never expected anything from him.

“Hey,”

And then the silence was gone.

“Did you know that  a wolf's gestation period is 63 days?”

“Why would you want to know that, Stiles!”

 

“Derek,”

“What, Stiles?”

“When you’re a wolf, do you pee on things to mark your territory?”

“It is two o’clock in the morning,”

“That’s not a no.”

 

Stiles jumped onto the couch next to Derek and smiled widely. “So, knots -,”

“Nope. No. Not happening. Goodbye.”

 

They laid in bed under a thick flannel blanket. Cold rain was beating against the window as the wind blew wildly outside. Derek felt Stiles shiver in his arms and pulled him closer towards his warmer body. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

“Derek?” Stiles said, his voice a tired mumble.

“Yes?” Derek said, waiting for whatever absurd questions was coming next.

“Do you love me?”

Derek stilled. He laughed and shook his head. “That’s the stupidest question you’ve ever asked,” he said. “Yes. I love you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I came up with today. Leave me a comment telling me what you think ^^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
